


One Shot Collection

by kadenahq



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Some multichapters, some slight smut, sometimes there is cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenahq/pseuds/kadenahq
Summary: Just a couple of one shots of Adena and Kat, I am still trying to figure out archiveofourown so if the tags are a little messy I apologize. I do not own The Bold Type, The Bold Type owns me.





	1. Each Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancing hotdog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dancing+hotdog).



> fluffy madness. I don't own The Bold Type, The Bold Type owns me.

**Adena’s POV**

Overtime I had the chance to know more about Kat Edison. When we first started dating, I noticed she tended to rush our kisses, she was gentle but it was always fast paced. It had something to do with her confident personality, she is someone who always held enthusiasm no matter what she was doing. Just like when I taught her how to be in the moment that night we were listening to the violinist, I taught her how to do the same when we’re together.

Her enthusiasm is still there and the gentleness that she only held for me is definitely still there, but it is no longer rushed. Instead of her hands switching from my chin to my neck every second, she would hold my jaw softly, trailing her fingers down and resting her right hand on top of my heart. 

Each time she would say  “You touched me here” and each time I fall in love with her all over again.

Instead of quick kisses across my face and neck, she ghosts her lips across my skin, her eyes closed and her hair lightly brushing my cheeks.

Don’t get me wrong, I love when Kat is fast paced, whenever she bounces around the room filled to the brim with energy and her eyes have a glow to them that only a few people in this world have. But, when she’s slow. When her breathing is in sync with mine, slow and steady. It drives me absolutely nuts. And she knows it too. Sometimes she would come up behind me while I was painting and wrap her arms around my waist, and then her hand would trail up my arm and place her hand on top of the hand holding the brush. 

And then she would say “Teach me”, and we would spend the next hour painting. The painting would look like nonsense to other people, but to us it represented memories. The slow ones. And Kat would hang it up somewhere in our apartment, and each time she would call it her favorite one. 


	2. Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena is used to being the calm one. Before her and Kat started dating, Kat was the one that would blush and stammer and fidget with her phone while Adena played it cool. Or at least, try to play it cool. So it was a surprise for Adena when Kat left her dazed and smiling like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love The Bold Type. Smooth Kat is probably my favorite Kat.

  

   Adena loves moments like this. She is currently sitting on the floor wearing one of her oversized paint stained shirts with melodic music loudly playing in the background. Her back hurts from bending over the canvas the past hour and her right leg has been twisted in a weird angle so she could reach the top corner of it. Deciding that she needed to stretch before her leg permanently stays that way, Adena sets aside her paint brushes and walks over to the counter across the room. She remembers when she bought her apartment and when she immediately set up an art studio in front of the giant window that faces the city.

   She was too caught up looking at the view outside the window and allowing the breeze to cool down her warm skin that she didn't hear footsteps moving towards her. A pair of arms wrap around her waist and Adena's heart start racing the moment she smells Kat's perfume, calming her and driving her nuts at the same time. She leans into the embrace, and places her hand on top of Kat's.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I know, I have been staring at your gorgeous back for 5 minutes. What were you thinking you about?"

"Nothing, just living in the moment."

"You do that a lot these days."

"Well, there are a lot of great moments to live in."

"I can agree with that..." Kat softly kisses the side of Adena's neck while her hands hold her waist.

Adena feels Kat lightly nip at her neck and her hands grip the counter top, trying to control her breathing. She turns around in Kat's arm and places a gentle kiss on her lips, Adena knows how much Kat loves it when she does that. She says it remind her of their first kiss. Suddenly, Kat grabs the back of Adena's thighs and lifts her up. Adena wraps her legs around Kat's waist and her face shows a look of surprise. Kat has never really been this assertive when it came to kissing, and she really likes it. Kat sets her down on the counter and trails kisses and soft bites across Adena's jaw and down her neck. Adena's hand ends up gripping Kat's soft, curly, brown hair, her face flushed , and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Right when Adena's hand was about to unbutton Kat's top, the other woman steps back and leaves a space between herself and the artist.

"What..." Adena shakes her head, trying to shake off the slight dizziness.

Kat is looking at Adena like she's art, and at the moment Kat can't tell the difference. With Adena sitting on the counter in front of her, the sun light coming from the window giving her a bright aura, the breeze blowing the loose strands of her hair, her neck and cheeks baring a slight blush, and the collar of her shirt stretched down giving Kat the perfect view of her smooth skin.

Adena has been staring at Kat, waiting for her next move. She doesn't know why Kat suddenly stopped but the view in front of her almost makes it worth it. Kat leaning on her right leg, her hip jutted out, her hair slightly messy, lips slightly swollen, and her eyes. Her eyes have a new look to them that Adena has never seen before. She's looking at her the same way Adena looks at art. And it's driving her nuts.

"I have to go back to work and you should go back to your paintings." Kat says, smirking at the disappointed look on Adena's face.

"I can paint later."

"No...," Kat takes three steps towards Adena, placing her hands on the counter behind her. "I have plans for later."

The social media director presses a soft kiss on Adena's lips and lingers a centimeter away, looking Adena right in the eye long enough to leave her breathless before stepping back and grabbing the jacket she dropped on the floor earlier.

"I'll text you when I get there." Kat doesn't even look back as she walks out the front door, with an extra sway to her hips.

Adena is currently sitting on the counter, her mouth wide open, and wondering what the fuck just happened. Her phone buzzes beside her and she gets a text from Kat that she can't help rolling her eyes at.

 


	3. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena admires many things about Kat, but right now she knows there is no one else in the world like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coco is adena's ex-girlfriend.

 

There were a lot of differences between Kat and Coco. First, Coco tended to do things at a slower pace. But not in the "being in the moment" sort of pace, it was more like it didn't matter if she reached where she wanted to go sort of pace. Like the world will stay the same no matter what. Kat, on the other hand, always holds confidence over her actions. She did things quickly, like she couldn't wait to reach her goal, like the minute she does it the world becomes a little bit better.

And, Coco, although she never told her, was never really interested in art. She always stuck around but it was more like she felt that she was forced to do so. She never spared more than a 5 second look at what Adena was working on and she would nod her head as if she was listening when Adena knew she couldn't wait to get out of there. The only time Coco would look at Adena like she couldn't live without her was when she wanted to fuck. Coco always fucked, never made love, never took her time with her kisses, always held her too tight, and her perfume always left Adena dizzy and sneezing.

But with Kat, Adena wonders if she did accidently did a heroic act when she was a kid that caused her to blessed. Because the way Kat would stand close beside her while Adena was looking at a painting and the way she would slowly hold her hand and then trace a small heart with her thumb, Adena is convinced her heart stops every time. And when Kat couldn't find anything else about the painting but Adena would still be looking at it, she would ask Adena what she sees, sometimes she doesn't talk, she just switches from looking at the painting to Adena with a dazed smile on her face. Kat looks at Adena like she couldn't live without her every day. Sometimes, when Adena is looking at herself in the mirror while putting on her make up she would catch Kat's eye in the mirror. And Adena would raise her eyebrow, silently asking what she was doing and then Kat would shrug her shoulders and say that she was just being in the moment.

And Kat would hold her gently. But, there were those moments when someone closed minded would say something and Kat would hold her extra tight, tensing up and ready to jump in front of Adena at any moment. Then Adena would bring Kat's hand to her lips and gently kiss her knuckles to try and calm her down. And then Adena would face Kat while she was still holding her and press her face against the crook of Kat's neck, breathing in her perfume and letting her warm breath calm Kat down.

Adena is extremely happy she misjudged Scarlet Magazine, or else she would have been stuck with a Coco and not a Kat.


	4. Death of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat is going to be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my Instagram is kadenahq

Kat is going to be the death of Adena.  
As the two women spend more time together, like any other couple, they become more comfortable with each other. Kat switched from wearing cute pajamas whenever she spends the night to just wearing an oversized hoodie or t-shirt. The first time Adena saw Kat bare faced, hair down and wearing one of her old shirts, time literally stopped. She never told Kat this but she took a picture of her that night. Kat was curled up on the couch with a laptop in front of her and biting her bottom lip. Adena contemplated whether or not she should make it her wallpaper, but she decided to keep it private. Maybe make something out of all the pictures she took of Kat.   
When they first got together, Kat and Adena would be careful of how they ate around each other, still worried about turning off the other person. Now they would both munch on cheese pizza as Adena lied down on the couch with Kat cuddled on top of her while they binge watched shows on Netflix. Sometimes they would even fall asleep like that. And even though Adena would wake up with her back killing her, she never moved one inch, she just played with the curly strands of Kat's hair.  
Now though. Now it wasn't just Kat and Adena being comfortable around each other. Now she's pretty sure Kat is trying to kill her for reasons unknown.   
Currently, Kat is looking through the fridge. Sometimes she will pick up something and then put it back and sometimes she will run her hands through her wet hair. Now, she is looking at something on the bottom shelf of the fridge. Bending over. And usually Adena would not be so crude and stare at her girlfriend like that, but with what she is wearing, or not wearing, Adena literally has no choice.   
Adena didn't even know that she owned such a small towel. Did Kat bring that from home or something? 

"Babe, we ran out of juice. When can we go to the store?"  
"..."  
"Adena?" Kat turns around and sees her girlfriend sitting on the couch, mouth wide open, and not blinking once. Smirking, Kat walks over to the artist and closes her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding the towel up.  
"Are you going to take a picture or what?"  
"Wait...you know about those?"  
"You're not exactly discreet when you take them. Sometimes you leave the flash on, you know that right?"  
"Oh..."  
Kat presses a soft kiss on Adena's lips before walking towards the bedroom. 

A few silent seconds pass before...

"Wait! Let me take a picture!"


	5. Reason (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's adoptive sister, Alex, is spending her summer break with Kat in New York City. Multiple chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC is based off me because who doesn't want Kat to be their big sister. "Ate" is Tagalog (Filipino language) for big sister. This is going to be multiple chapters.

   Kat's baby sister came home from the Philippines when the future social media director was only 10 years old. Right after Kat would come home from school she would greet her baby sister with a gentle kiss to the forehead and then tell the 3 month old about her entire day. When Kat turned 15 she would practice her school presentations with the 5 year old. Although, the little girl would just scream/repeat random words Kat would say, the way she would look at her older sister was enough for Kat to think she could conquer the world with only the words in her note cards.

   Currently, Kat is a 26 year old living in New York City with two annoying yet lovable bestfriends, an amazing job, and an incredible girlfriend. Her parents were surprised, obviously, when Kat told them about Adena but they were happy that their oldest daughter has finally found someone. They took an immediate liking to Adena when they met her during one of their visits to New York. Alex has yet come visit, but Kat had convinced her parents to letting the youngest daughter spend her summer break in New York with Kat.

   And that is where Kat is right now, waiting in the airport, searching over the crowd of tourists and angry men and women in business attire, trying to find her sister. Multiple people flinched and ducked and one of the guards even reached for their night stick as a high pitched scream is heard, followed by a 20 year old women barreling her way through the crowd before wrapping a smaller girl in her arms and spinning her in circles.

"Ate, people are staring."

"Who cares, we're having a moment." Kat lets go of the smaller girl before squishing her cheeks and landing a kiss on her forehead, leaving a bright red lipstick mark.

  During the drive to Kat's apartment the two sisters rambled on about every topic, from the hair Alex refuses to cut despite the fact it reaches her lower back to how Kat's cheeks make her look like a chipmunk that just stuffed peanuts inside its mouth. A few silent moments pass before Alex brought up a new topic, causing Kat to tighten her hold on the wheel.

"I saw the picture online."

"Did Mom and Dad show you?"

"No. I mean, they did. But I first saw it from one of my classmates. He was looking at it during lunch and showing the other guys around the table. I got angry and broke his phone."

"Mom told me you got in trouble, I didn't know it was about that."

"She didn't want you to worry. I didn't get into a lot of trouble because it was the first time I did something like that."

"Well, I can't say I'm not proud." Kat let out a forced laugh and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just mad you have to deal with it at school."

"It's okay, after my little out burst everyone thinks I'm kind of a badass. They don't bother me."

"That's good. Don't let them."

"I know, I never do." Kat nods approvingly while parking in the curb in front of her apartment.

  Alex immediately fell asleep the minute they got upstairs and Kat had to carry the 16 year old from the couch to her bed. While sitting down near her window , she calls Adena as she looks at the city lights illuminating in the night sky while waiting for the artist to pick up.

"Hey."

"Adena. Hey. It's so good to hear your voice."

"You say that every time we talk over the phone."

"I'm only speaking the truth."

Kat hears an angelic chuckle from the other line, "One of these days you're going to get sick of my voice."

"Like that will ever happen..." Kat takes a deep breath, "I picked up Alex at the airport."

"How is she? I can't wait to meet her."

"I can't wait for you to meet her, she can be a bit shy at first but after a while she will never shut up. But...she brought up the picture. The one that was sent out when I wrote that article about the VR Goggles."

"What did she say?"

"She said she saw one of the guys at school trying to show it around, and that was why she got in trouble a month ago."

"Didn't your mother say it was because a boy kept bothering her and her friends?"

"Yeah, she lied. To stop me from worrying, I guess...It just sucks that now she has to deal with it too."

"From what you have told me she seems to be a strong girl, maybe it does not bother her as much as you think."

"Maybe. But, maybe it bothers her more than I think it does."

"You can always ask her."

"I will, she's asleep right now. Fell right asleep the second she sat down on the couch. I had to carry her to my bed. I honestly think she is the smallest 16 year old in the world because I swear she weighs exactly the same as she did when she was a baby."

"Is that why you are so worried? Because she is smaller than the rest and cannot fight back as strongly?"

"No, she is the living definition of "size doesn't define strength". I'm just worried about her fighting a battle that's not hers to deal with."

"Love, do you remember when you punched that islamophobic man in the face that night before we started dating?"

"Yeah. My boss had to bail me out of jail, how could I forget."

"Well, when a person loves you, their battles become yours also. That man was my battle, but you took it upon yourself to fight alongside me. That is what she is doing, that is what me and Jane and Sutton are been doing. Your battles are ours. Not because it is something you forced us to partake in, but because we do not want to leave you alone in the battlefield. That is what your little sister is doing."

Kat leans her head against the exposed brick wall, sighing and smiling to herself, "You have a way with words, Adena El-Amin."

"Well, I am an artist."

"I have to go now. Thank you for being here for me."

"Always. Goodnight, Kat."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

  Kat ends the phone call before double checking the locks and windows around the apartment and climbing next to the drooling teenager. The social media director smiles at the sight and then leaves a kiss on the smaller girl's forehead. Alex mumbles in her sleep, then turns to her side and cuddles against her older sister. While softly patting a beat on her sister's shoulder, Kat quietly hums a song as the two sisters fall asleep.

  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is coming up. Comment what you think and if you have any story ideas.


	6. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone should say how The Bold Type has helped them or impacted their lives under #theboldtypelove You can also DM the cast, writers, producers, and/or Freeform on instagram and screenshot it and them post it under #theboldtypelove. If you do not have a instagram you can comment under here and I take a screenshot and dm the people you would like me to send it to or post it under #theboldtypelove for you. Just tell me what you want me to do with your message :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone should say how The Bold Type has helped them or impacted their lives under #theboldtypelove You can also DM the cast, writers, producers, and/or Freeform on instagram and screenshot it and them post it under #theboldtypelove. If you do not have a instagram you can comment under here and I take a screenshot and dm the people you would like me to send it to or post it under #theboldtypelove for you. Just tell me what you want me to do with your message :)

This will probably show Freeform why they need to renew the show for another season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #theboldtypelove


	7. Reason (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's little sister spends her summer break with Kat in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the first chapter so you are not lost.

Usually Kat would be waking up in her comfortable bed, but instead she is on the floor with pillows piled up on top of her. Alex is on her bed, lying down on her stomach, spread out like starfish, and drooling on the bed sheets. Standing up, Kat picks the pillows off the floor and throws them on the bed, completely covering the smaller girl. After showering, brushing her teeth, and changing into a pair of grey and white cargo pants, a orange crop top hoodie, and white sneakers , the social media director makes sure to leave a note on the night stand before pressing a gently kiss on her sister's forehead.     
Walking into Scarlet Magazine, Kat says hi to some of her coworkers then takes a seat at her desk. After a couple minutes she receives a text from Jane to meet her and Sutton at the closet and Kat readies herself for the daily dose of closet talk.  
"Kat! Glad you can join us." Jane bares her game winning smile at the taller girl before plopping down on the floor.  
"Yeah, Jane got something stuck up her vagina again."  
"What! No I did not!"  
"She needs you to take it out again."  
"Shut up, Sutton." Kat laughs at her two best friends before taking a deep breath and fiddling with the hem of her shirt.  
"Something wrong, Kat?"  
"I picked up Alex from the airport last night."  
"How'd it go?"  
"We talked, about the photo. That photo."  
"Oh. And what did she say?"  
"That she saw it at school and she broke the dude's phone."  
"Wow, I'm proud. Can she be my sister?"  
Kat lets out a soft chuckle. "I still need to talk to her about it, but she didn't seem bothered by it. Adena said that she was just making sure I knew that she's there for me."  
"Well, Miss El-Amin is very wise."  
The door to the closet opens, "Sutton, Oliver wants to see you."  
"On my way. Don't worry, Kat. Your sister is like a mini you. You shouldn't worry."  
It was around 2:00 when Kat hears her name being called to the front desk. She was surprised to see her little sister looking out of one of the giant windows while wearing torn up skinny jeans, black Timberlands, a white button up with the three top buttons undone to show the Harry Potter necklace Kat got her for her 13th birthday. Her long, wavy, black hair whipping a lady in the face as she quickly turns around.  
"Oh, shit. Sorry. Ma'am." The lady rolls her eyes before walking away and shooting Kat a dirty look as she walks past.  
"Alex, what are you doing here?"  
"I was bored. And, you literally have nothing to eat at your apartment. Does your girlfriend do all the cooking? Are you that lazy?"  
"Shut up, we mostly go out to eat. But, how did you even get here?"  
"I looked up Scarlet Magazine online, got the address, took a taxi here, jumped over that card slide machine thingy at the front desk, ran from security for a couple minutes, and I took the elevator up here. I didn't know which floor so I just followed the flow of women in heels and a bag of vibrators."  
"Where did you get the money for a cab?"  
"I found it in one of your drawers, the one with all the lace panties. You have nice taste, by the way. Adena not into the granny panties you usually wear?"  
Kat flicks Alex on the nose, "You can't be here. I'm working."  
"Kat. Who's this young lady?"  
The 26 year old mentally curses her younger sister and shoots her a look that says "I will kill you later" before turning to her boss and putting on what is possibly the most forced smile on Earth. "Jaqueline, this is my little sister, Alex, she is just...uhm...visiting. But, she's leaving now."  
The teenager pokes her head out from behind her taller sister. "Hello, I'm Alex. Nice to meet you." She offers her hand to the slightly intimidating lady and makes sure to squeeze extra tight when Jaqueline shook her hand. Kat has always told her that hand shakes are important when making a first impression.  
"Nice to meet you, too. And Kat, I think this is a great opportunity for your younger sister to be around influential women." Jaqueline smiles at the younger girl, "Why don't Kat show you around and who knows maybe you'll find something and end up working for Scarlet Magazine some day."  
"I am interested in journalism." Kat looks at her surprised, she has never expressed interest in journalism before. At least, not from what Kat remembers.  
"Great, Kat will show you around. Don't worry about the research you have been doing today, Kat, you can have an extra couple of days. After all, family is important." Jaqueline walks, more like struts, back to her office.  
"I like her." Kat glares at the smaller girl then grabs her hand and starts showing her around, introducing her to her co-workers and meeting some of the people the magazine is interviewing. All of them taking an immediate liking to her sister, some even giving Alex small gifts such as perfume, candy, lotion, and Sutton gave her a giant red button that loudly screams "NO" when pressed, giving Kat a mischievous grin after. Alex even gave her little sister one of his favorite pens because "He liked her name".     
When the two sisters reached Jane's desk, Kat knew it was going to be entertaining. Alex and Jane have a love hate relationship and it was always fun watching the two banter back and forth.  
"Alex, it's great to see you."  
"You too, yoni egg."  
"Kat! Did you tell her about that?!"  
"She tells me everything. Everything."  
"Well, I will not let a 16 year old get to me."  
"You're really chill since I last saw you."  
"Thank you."  
"Is it cuz you finally managed to have an orgasm?" Snickers come from Kat and a couple of the people around them, causing Jane to playfully glare at the young Filipina.  
  After a couple more greetings and even way more gifts, Kat lets Alex sit at her desk while she has one of her meetings. Jaqueline is, as usual, standing proud and powerful at the front as she presents to her employees.  
"The good news is that our number of readers is not going down. The bad news is that it's not going up. Why is that? Any ideas?"  
"Maybe we just don't have interesting enough content?"  
"We have plenty of engaging content. Anything else."  
A small hand pops up from the door. Everyone looks to see the 16 year old standing at the entrance with a pen resting on her ear. Kat feels a surge of pride as she looks at her sister, she definitely grew up since Kat has left to go to New York. Last time she remembered she was always shy and reserved, but she showed a different side to herself today when she greeted Jaqueline and the whole office without hiding behind Kat once. And now she's standing in a room full of adults, oozing so much confidence that even Jaqueline smiles at her approvingly before calling her name,  
"Yes, Alex, any ideas?"  
"Maybe it's because you mostly talk about struggles a woman in a first world country would face. Your magazine is helpful to a lot of women, but it doesn't tackle the stuff other girls from second or third world countries are facing."  
"Well, most of our readers are here in America, a first world country." , Kat's natural protectiveness kicks in as she gives a slight glare to one of the fashion writers.  
"Yes, but not every reader is from America. Some of my classmates read Scarlet and they are from places like Bangladesh, Sudan, and Philippines."  
"That is actually a very good point. We focus mainly on problems of a woman who is privileged to be in a country that is more tolerant than other places. We should do an issue focusing on women that come from other places such as Alex said, places like Philippines and Sudan. Thank you, Alex."  
"You're welcome. So, do I get the job?" Everyone laughs and even Lauren smiles at the younger girl,  
"Well, we will save a spot for you after you graduate high school." , Alex gives a salute to Jaqueline before leaving and sitting down on Kat's desk again.  
After the meeting, Kat runs up to her little sister and pecks kisses all over her face,  
"I'm so proud of you! When did you get so confident?"  
"After you left to go work here I had to be more social, I couldn't stay in the corner of the room while everyone socialized with each other or I would have been left behind."  
Kat fake wipes tears from her eyes, "My baby is all grown up" she says as she squishes the younger girl against her chest, "Come on, let's go home. I bet you're tired."  
"Yeah, work was hell today." The older sister laughs and ruffles the smaller girl's hair while they walked over to the elevators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos and love and money.


	8. Height Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story about the height difference between the two women. A little, tiny, minuscule amount of baby smut in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the height difference in the episode sneak peek and it was too cute for me not to write about it.  
> #theboldtypelove

   Kat never really noticed the height difference between her and the artist until the morning after their first kiss. When Kat stood in front of the other women clad only in her lace underwear and a white button up, she couldn't help but look Adena up and down, admiring the beauty and elegance that Adena conveys even early in the morning. While doing so she noticed how the warm brown eyes were lower than usual, and she couldn't stop the smile that took up her face when she realized how short Adena was compared to her. She has always been attracted to people that were taller than her, but Adena makes short adorable.

   After dating for a while, Kat started using it to her advantage. Whenever she bought a box of Girl Scout cookies she would hide it on the top shelf of her kitchen cabinet, she started doing that because whenever Adena would come over she would eat half the box in only 30 minutes. And Adena even started using it to her advantage. The artist is independent and can set up the window curtains by herself, but it certainly helped that her girlfriend is taller and completely whipped.

   Adena started to dislike the height difference as soon as Kat started purposely annoying her with it. She would turn to her girlfriend and ask her if she has seen her paint brushes anywhere and Kat would put on one of her cheeky smiles and point to the top of the fridge or the highest shelf on the cabinet. Then the smaller girl would climb on top of the counter or use a small stool and then the next day she would see a picture of her standing on top of the kitchen counter with the caption "my smol bb" on Kat's Instagram.

   Although, there were moments when both of them would love the height difference. Like when Kat would be lying down on the couch with Adena resting on top of her and then the taller girl would press a gentle kiss to the other woman's forehead. Or when they would be walking around the city at night and Adena decides to stop and look at the city lights, Kat would hug her from behind and rest her chin on Adena's shoulder. Then there were those days when Kat needed to be held. When she would knock at Adena's door at 3 in the morning, her eyes red, cheeks puffy, bottom lip quivering, and her hand would reach out and wrap around Adena's waist, and when she would lean down to nuzzle her face against the crook of Adena's neck. Or if it was one of those days when the negative comments would get to Adena, and she would use the extra key Kat gave her to enter her girlfriend's apartment and crawl into bed with the curly haired woman. She would let Kat wrap her arms around her while she pressed her head against her chest, letting the steady heart beat soothe her to sleep.

   Or if it was one of those mornings when Kat would be standing near the window and Adena would come out of the bedroom wearing one of Kat's button ups and Kat would watch as the other woman would stand on her tip toes to reach something from the shelf and the shirt would rise up a bit. Or when Adena would wake up in the morning in an empty bed and she would go out to the kitchen and see her girlfriend standing near the window, tall enough to let the sun light hit her delicate features in all the right places and Adena would stand there and take a mental picture of the view before her. Or when Kat would walk up to Adena and hold her hips, turning her around so they were face to face. And then Adena would lean up and press a kiss against the other woman's lips, then to her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck, and then her collar bone, until she stops above Kat's heart and looks at the her girlfriend while whispering, "You touched me here.". Then, Kat would lean down to kiss her and as their kisses become more heated, she would lift Adena up onto the counter, her hand moving from the back of the artist's thighs to between her legs.

   And then after, Kat would be pressing soothing kisses all over her while Adena would be sitting on the counter, leaning against the taller woman while panting.  A couple more minutes would pass until Adena would hop down from the counter and grab the woman's soft hands, dragging her to the bedroom.


End file.
